


白包 Underwater

by XJ (doingexcel)



Series: Candy专系列 [4]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Summary: //非典型ABO/腺体摘除手术/不同属性后遗症有/尽量不OOC
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Candy专系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794025
Kudos: 8
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	1. 01

把人赶走后，边伯贤缓缓地把身子浸入泳池里。利用池水的温度让自己渐渐冷静下来，想着要不要把金俊勉叫来骂一顿时，手机响了。

两个手机同时响了。

烦躁感又回到身上，边伯贤看了眼私人手机随即滑了下并关机。

滑开工作手机，看到特助发来的聊天截图感觉头更疼。

“把刚刚那女人弄走，还有抑制剂送到我房间。”

金俊勉拿着抑制剂进门时，边伯贤正狠命在抽雪茄。

他赶紧打开医疗箱先给边伯贤打一剂镇静剂，按着边伯贤的手指，抽了一小滴血，在一旁等着结果。

“赶紧给我打。”呼吸逐渐平息，但开嗓一副沙哑的声音还是让金俊勉不免更紧张。

“今天安排的Omega你又是为什么不能接受？”哔一声，看了数据后金俊勉拿了抑制剂给边伯贤左手打下去。

深吸一口气，“商业间谍。”边伯贤右手握拳，刚才没止口的小伤口又流出血来。

金俊勉把他右手拍开，粘好胶布后不再多说什么。

边伯贤自从家变后变得异常敏感，甚至连朋友都不能完全相信，他这个作为医生的朋友也是能多坦白就多坦白。

“再找不到你想要的，就必须要手术，摘了后……”

“我还是个Alpha，可是信息素减半，甚至隔三差五发情期不稳定。你说过很多次。”边伯贤靠在沙发上，懒懒的语调让人察觉不到他的心思。

金俊勉不能说的是，因为边伯贤是稀有的御Alpha，他家早早下了死令，谁都动不得。

前任当家的边爷爷任何事情都算计好了，就是没算好自己孙子的个性。

边伯贤也知道金俊勉的难处，能作为朋友而不是世交之子的角度来劝说，已经很难得。

所以也只对他说，关于他接下来的计划。

“你还记得……我高中的初恋吗？”

正在收拾东西的金俊勉愣了下，还以为那个人不会再被提起，而且那人……

“我要找回他，当我的O。”

一时手滑，金俊勉把药罐摔到了地毯上。

金俊勉不记得自己怎么离开，但满脑子是边伯贤那许久不见的笑脸。

寂静的车里，突然响起的手机铃声尤其刺耳，看着来电显示，金俊勉也下了决心。

酒店房内雪茄味迟迟不散去，边伯贤决定回到那个已经好久没回去的家。

因为，那人就住在隔壁。

高中那时候还是无忧无虑的年纪，就算家里多么暗潮汹涌，权益斗争对他来说只是屁事。

好动的个性让他拥有不少朋友，在普通高中里即使分化了交友圈也改变不大，但面对的困扰就是发//情。

边伯贤是少有的情况，在高二分化后，高三才迎来真正的发//情期。

那时候他正在乐团里疯狂飙歌，越来越热的身子他只当成太兴奋了。

下了舞台后意识开始模糊，他才明白过来是发//情期。

他还不知道怎么控制信息素，当时有个人连拖带拉把他带到最靠近的游泳池。

站在淋浴下慢慢回神时，他才看清楚眼前是什么人。

金珉锡，高三留级生。校方不顾他代表校队拿过多少次荣誉，硬是把他留级一年，原因不明。

“你不知道自己在发//情期吗！”金珉锡从背包里拿出小针筒，关掉蓬头后给边伯贤打进抑制剂，强硬塞他一口抑制含片。

边伯贤无力地靠着墙壁滑坐到地上，两眼无焦距。

金珉锡有些心软，看来是没人给边伯贤说明关于分化后的事。少年湿透的夏季校服紧贴在身上，信息素慢慢减少，强势的气场也逐渐减弱。

“你在这儿等等。”

不知道过了多久，身子完全冷静下来后，边伯贤才察觉刚才金珉锡离开了有段时间。

再出现时，手里多了毛巾和运动服。

“幸好泳社经理还在，这些你之后自己还吧。还有上网查查分化后的注意事项，你刚才差点让全校的Omega晕倒。”

金珉锡递给他全部东西后打算走人，却被边伯贤拉住 。

“学长，谢谢。”边伯贤笑得见牙不见眼，他不知道自己这一笑也能影响到其他人。。

“学长等等我，带你去吃好吃的报答你。”

金珉锡还想着拒绝，人却小跑步进更衣室。

街角一个小店铺里，坐下后膝盖碰膝盖的，一张小圆桌对于两个发育中的男生有点小。

边伯贤熟练地点了几样东西，也没问金珉锡吃不吃。

虽然金珉锡也没打算吃，但几次开口都被边伯贤找话堵住。

“果然不简单。”金珉锡有点生闷气，吸了几口可乐，忍不住瞪几眼边伯贤。

“学长就别推了，吃了心情会更好哦。”说话的当儿食物来了，边伯贤忙着摆盘。

“你……”

“我叫边伯贤。”

“我……”

“金珉锡学长，我懂的。”

“靠，你闭嘴。”金珉锡咬下一口烤肉，细框眼镜都挡不住他充满怒气的双眼。

边伯贤立刻坐正身子，乖巧吃饭。

“还是提醒你一下，尽可能收敛自己的信息素，不然失控了后你家人应该会让你停学。”

对于这些事，早早分化的朋友也有给他说一些，但没经历过也只能懵懵懂懂的。

见金珉锡一脸严肃，思绪灵活的边伯贤马上想到，“是不是我影响到你了？”

“嗯，幸好随身带抑制剂是我的好习惯。”药效还是最强的。

金珉锡看了他一眼，也没打算隐藏什么，A吸引O是正常的事，但要不要接受还得看O自己的意志。

刚才要不是他循着信息素找到边伯贤，说不定他现在被人摁在哪个教室里……

这学校的O疯狂起来，也未必是A能压制住。青春期的A没多少有完全压制住O的信息素，但边伯贤有。

所以他推测边伯贤应该是稀有的御A，说不定家里都只是普通的A，才会让他们没什么警惕。

御A的独特和危险。

“你……最好也和家里商量，去医院彻底检查吧。”

“学长陪我去吧。”边伯贤马上接话，让金珉锡忍不住觉得他早就在预谋这件事。

“你家人必须知道……”

边伯贤把金珉锡的杯子再次续满可乐，“学长应该查了我的事吧。”

肯定的语气，让金珉锡有些不爽快。不愧是御A，应该也察觉到自己是O了才会说这些话。

“别对我用这种语气，我可不是你的O。你家事我没兴趣，至少找个信得过的人商量，还有你……的未来。”

把一杯可乐清空，边伯贤再次抬起头时，眼神变得锐利，虽然嘴边还是那开朗的笑容。

“金珉锡，你就是我信得过的人。”


	2. 02

边伯贤把这事告诉金俊勉时，吓得对方一汤匙的蛋糕掉在裤子上。边伯贤一脸正经说了句生日快乐。  
金钟大差点没把水喷他脸上，拿过湿纸巾帮金俊勉擦拭裤子的同时问，“金学长答应了？”

哪可能。边伯贤没说，但他总有办法的。  
例如，等在对方的教室门口。  
那天的事并没有人知道是边伯贤惹的祸，只是看在众O的眼中，他已是天神级别。

连续几天下去，开始有传言两人对上了。  
传到金珉锡耳中自然是不开心的，甚至更担心的是传到家里去。  
这样他之后的计划都被迫提前，对于此刻的他是非常不利。

金珉锡答应陪边伯贤去医院。  
边伯贤也明了金珉锡会答应。

看着边伯贤做着各种检查，金珉锡只是一脸非常淡漠。在边伯贤被推入X光房时，他瞄到了一边墙角有人看着他。  
金珉锡问了下护士大概需要多久后便举步走向那人。  
“看什么，金俊勉。”  
“……传闻不是真的吧？”  
“你觉得？”

金俊勉摇头，金珉锡才点点头。“在第二次手术前，这传闻不能继续下去，我只能答应他。”  
作为边伯贤的发小，能不知道他的脾气么，可是金俊勉也明白金珉锡的担忧。  
因为家里原因，对方找上他询问关于摘腺体的手术时，自己是非常慌张的。

这手术虽然不违法，但在AO世界里是强行变性的观念，老一辈完全不能接受。  
更何况……“可是你要知道，即使是第二次，也不能摘干净。”  
金俊勉把金珉锡拉到无人病房，关上门，“信息素会越来越少，但遇到特别的人，他还是一眼会识破你，如果强行标记……”

金珉锡打断他，“我知道，我这不是要避开边伯贤吗？”  
金俊勉一脸莫名，这又和边伯贤有什么关系？  
“他是御A。”

金俊勉深吸一口气，沉默许久，“所以你才一直让他来检查吗？”  
面向墙壁，金珉锡闭上眼睛。“分化的那一天，当我知道自己是O时，都没比猜测到边伯贤是御A来得震惊。”

金俊勉语塞。虽然是远亲，但他知道他们金氏有着非常迂腐的观念，也不知道从什么时候开始，各家派系都在寻找传闻中的御A。  
因为御A不只是顶级Alpha，越是成长各方能力更强大，还会被授予官位。  
不管哪个路上的人，依附到御A等于找到了捷径；家有一御A更是能一代接一代的优秀。

金珉锡知道自家父母想在金氏有一番地位，所以他们倒希望自己的长子能是个O。  
想到此，他忍不住心又凉了凉。  
御A可遇不可求，所以不如自己孩子是个O吗？

他在分化后开始接触远亲派系，如在首都圈的金俊勉，地方大家族的金钟大。  
私底下暗自以未来做了交易，他才能利用关系把妹妹送出国念书不再回来。  
而他也要把这该死的基因给切断，总好过以后被卷入到各种斗争置中。

所以在金俊勉的掩护下，去年暑假他做了第一次摘腺体手术。  
醒来时自己闻不到什么信息素时，坦白说他心情很复杂。

这就像要否认掉自己的天性般。但事实容不得他多想。不想沦为联姻工具和商业工具，只好对自己下狠手。  
没想到一次开学的身体检查，被校方发现了，金俊勉帮他说情，好说歹说才求得留级一年但所有事情必须石沉大海。

“金俊勉，我是希望……边伯贤不会是我的结束，也不是他的结束。所以你也劝劝他。”拉开门，走回X光房前，刚好边伯贤被推出来。  
紧闭眼睛的边伯贤，看着那么无害。  
金珉锡转身向护理站走去，却被身后的护士叫住。

“想请问，这位同学与你是什么关系？”医生看着他，看得满脸戒备。  
金珉锡正想着怎么开口，身后传来很轻的一句，“他是我的Omega。”  
心里把边伯贤从头到脚都骂了一遍，可是他也只能配合。  
医生这态度，明显是他的推测是正确无误。

“边同学的结果是御A。御A稀有，而且每个人的特征不一样，往后还有可能会变化。直到完全分化之前，我建议边同学先别急着定下来。”  
医生看了金珉锡一眼，这句话实在太明示，让听的两人脸色都变了。

“医生……李医生？”边伯贤看了眼医生名牌，重拾笑容，但语气非常冷冰，冰得刺人。  
“我想您必须给我说明的是御A该注意的事，而不是干涉我定不定下来。”  
他伸手牵住金珉锡，一起在医生面前坐了下来。金珉锡在他耳边说，“控制下。”  
边伯贤明白是自己没控制好信息素，深呼吸后给了他真心的笑容。

“抱歉，是我唐突了。边同学想必还没通知家里人，这结果按照规定是必须送到府上，所以今天……边家怕是要变天了。”  
“看来我边氏真是太稀奇，连医生都能知道我家事。”边伯贤这下笑容实在挂不住，也不打算控制信息素，金珉锡赶紧伸手捏住他后颈。  
“医生，让我来说。”

医生见金珉锡懂得怎么从后颈掌握住对方的情绪，不禁讶异。  
“边伯贤，你现在最重要的就是控制自己。没人想插手你的事，但现实就是如此。”金珉锡手指继续轻点着边伯贤颈后。  
“医生告诉你身体上该注意的事，我来告诉你生活上以及……未来。”

听到这句话，边伯贤看向金珉锡，突然觉得眼前这人，深沉得有些可怕。

刚走到医院门口，边伯贤马上接到了电话要他回学校等司机。金珉锡了然，告诉他会用手机给他发一些话，看了后记得删除。  
边伯贤这时候才觉得，人一旦分化，就不能再无忧无虑。  
金珉锡，是不是经历了什么，才能变成今天这般冷静处事的人？

——很多事情，你上网找一找就会有答案  
——医生说的20岁以前你先别急着找O，就算找了也别标记，以前发生过几件悲剧……  
——医生还不能断定你往后的能力，但我猜测，你思路清晰尖锐，所以往高位走的可能性很大，所以你真的真的必须控制好自己  
——御A的发情期比一般A还要长，加上基因的优异，不少家族都盯着  
——你千万要保护好自己  
——我们学校也比你看到的要可怕的多，如果你家安排你在家学习直到毕业，最好听话  
——还有，别再来找我

是夜，突然一阵风吹起，边伯贤感觉体内什么在骚动。  
握着手机，脑子里一直是金珉锡淡漠的脸，挥散不去。试着拨打那陌生号码，却是机械化的声音告知已经销号。


	3. 03

正如金珉锡所说，家里真打算让他在家继续上课和准备高考。甚至是很多事情一样……  
被关在家的第三天，边伯贤靠在床边，看着屋外一片蓝的天空。  
“伯贤。”  
金钟大推门而入，神情有些凝重地看了门外后把门关上并上锁。  
把外套脱了后，再里里外外都翻一遍，裤子的口袋也掏干净，最后把手机也关机。  
  
边伯贤只是安静地看着他，不打算搭话。  
“你的手机，给我。”金钟大直直望向他，声音特别轻。边伯贤马上反应过来，看来是有什么事发生了。  
  
“在我面前删了那些话，然后我再告诉你。”金钟大还是没什么起伏的温柔语调，边伯贤却听得一声冷汗。  
直接把手机一键重置出厂设置，看着手机荧幕亮了又暗，亮了又暗的。“金珉锡发生了什么事？”  
  
走到他眼前，金钟大又重复了自己刚刚的举动，先是把边伯贤全身翻了一遍，然后不意外地翻出了粘贴型追踪器和录音器。  
打开窗口，把所有东西都丢出去，接着拆了自己的手机壳掏出一片薄膜，环视了下房间才开口。  
“你这家有够变态的，幸好我准备得够周全。不过只在你身上放东西，房间并没有任何监视装备，也太小看你了。”  
  
边伯贤只是盯着他，气场变化越来越强烈。金钟大赶紧拿出一支小针筒拉直他手臂叮一下。  
“这是特殊镇静剂，只给你的。”把小针筒给边伯贤，金钟大才觉得解放了。  
让他一个普通B来和一个御A谈判，金珉锡也够看得起他。  
  
“长话短说。金珉锡没事，但他猜到你不会主动删除就让我来，比起金俊勉那招摇的身份，他觉得我适合一些。”  
边伯贤看着针筒，这几天混乱的思绪慢慢沉淀下来。  
“边氏和金氏的渊源你自己去查，我要告诉你的是关于联姻的事。”  
  
  
深夜，边伯贤假装入睡后，躲在被窝里细细回想金钟大下午的话。  
“AO联姻不管什么目的都不单纯，这也几乎是两家不明说的传统了。每年都有什么孩子健康、体能、双商测试等的狗屁评测，看哪家能作为优秀的工具人。金俊勉家父母自己选择退出，所以他早早就被剥夺资格。但金珉锡父母一直都没放弃，所以依照这情况下去，你和他应该会凑成对。”  
  
“他所有分数都很好，尤其体能和身体机能几乎完美，所以金氏对他是抱着很大期望的。你先别开心，这样情况下的你们不会幸福。很久之前就曾经发生过一件事，是你二叔，自己去查吧。”  
  
“金珉锡眼见自己妹妹差点被自杀时，他就决定要彻底摆脱掉自己的身世。这件事我不该告诉你，但也不想你一头栽进去……他去年就做了摘腺体手术。如果被家族知道，他肯定不能活下来。”  
  
边伯贤手握着小针筒，这金珉锡特地给他调配的镇静剂……可是他不明白，要把他推开的同时为什么又要帮他？  
但他非常清楚，就是谁害他，金珉锡都不会害他。  
被迫熄灭的喜欢之情，让他血液里天选的强势基因爆发。  
  
既然那么爱左右别人的人生，那这权利就必须握在他手里。  
谁碰谁亡。  
  
  
边伯贤再次回到学校时，是快圣诞节的时候。距离半年再回到学校，其他人见他的眼神都已不一样。  
他也不再是那个挂着笑容逢人就打招呼的开朗少年。  
  
金珉锡站在三楼的位置，看着被拥护着踏入校园的边伯贤，面无表情。  
身旁的金钟大倒是担心地看他一眼，“怎么了？”  
被问的人只是看着楼下的人消失在视线中，没回话。  
  
直到身后的电梯提醒门打开。  
金珉锡下意识转过身，看到的却是边伯贤，稍低着头划着手机。  
对方也不再像以前那样笑眯眯地叫他一声“学长”，但擦肩而过时，金珉锡分明听到了“等我”，以及手指被勾了一下。  
  
看着边伯贤的背影，金珉锡总觉得刚刚的都是错觉，可是留在手指的感觉又是那么真。  
  
  
踏入高三的春天，也是金珉锡不在学校了的时候。  
边伯贤越发的冷漠，自从御A的身份传开后，身边的朋友竟然也就交好的几个人依旧。  
“哥。”一声软乎乎的呼唤，搭在肩膀上的手，拉回边伯贤出神的精神。  
他正看向泳池的方向，一遍又一遍地回想着那个初次见面。  
“世勋呐，你说……彻底改变一个人需要多久。”转头看向一脸睡不醒的吴世勋，边伯贤依然没从回忆里抽离出来。  
  
吴世勋知道他又是陷入回忆里，他们几个人，怎么可能不知道他和那个金学长的事。  
太过短暂，却又真实发生过。  
“或许学长就是那么坚强，哥别想太多。”吴世勋看了眼手表，“倒是等下的家宴，哥打算怎么办？”  
边伯贤这时才完全回神，眼神又回到冷酷无情。  
  
“计划开始了。”  
  
  
——新闻速报。今晚的边氏家宴上，特搜部突然出现并把大房一家人全带走。在方才举行了临时记者会，并宣布会对边氏所有企业展开调查。  
——这牵涉人员甚广，最近与金氏合作的绿色计划才刚启动，现阶段以被强制停止。根据匿名投报指出，这项计划有几笔来历不明的资金，有一笔正是之前挪用公款被停职的金启胜所投资。  
  
边伯贤滑着手机，看似专心地玩着游戏，但字字听进耳朵。  
对于这种情况，他并没有多大的情绪，倒是他的爷爷健步走到他眼前时，他不得不装一下。  
“伯贤，你先出国一阵子。等我处理好再安排你回来。”老人家没有多言，转身就走。  
  
一旁的吴世勋看向边伯贤，只见他嘴角扬起，手机画面切到一个监视画面。  
画面里看到老人家正转开保险箱，拿出几个大信封，边伯贤给吴世勋看了眼。  
吴世勋意会，拨了一通电话，“堵住小门行动。”  
  
  
擒贼先擒王，边伯贤完全掌握住这道理。  
在这家庭里，除了小时候去世的哥哥，他不觉得有谁是真亲人，亲手送走也不会伤感。  
父母已经被安排在遥远的英国，有什么事也轮不到他们出面，自己也省去一个烦恼。  
  
低头玩着手机的吴世勋突然传来一句，“哥，之前调查的事发来了结果。”  
“先离开这儿吧。”  
  
坐在车里，看了调查结果后的边伯贤，捏着手机，紧了又放。  
——私密档案显示，边总是车祸而亡。当时正逢边氏大举扩张时候，边总曾安排过遗属，若他有什么事必须保全弟弟边伯贤和金珉锡。但追尾事件后，遗属也跟着消失。追尾的黑社会，查不出和哪家有直接关系。  
——金珉锡因小时候无意中救过边总，所以被收为义弟。后来被金启胜盯上，金珉锡父母在家中并无地位只能任由摆布，几次差点害得儿女被自杀。边总接过金珉锡并安排在家住一阵子，直到上高中。  
——后来金珉锡利用手段查到了所有事情，并私下接受摘腺体手术后，打算在成年之际和金氏断绝关系。他的妹妹已经被送出国，处境不明。  
  
人，活着为什么要这么累。边伯贤迷糊地睡去之前，只想到这句话，还有金珉锡倔强的样子。


	4. 04 有车

边伯贤没想到即使这么防范，还是算漏了一点。  
即使尽量控制着自己，但在等待金俊勉把抑制剂送来的时候，他只能先躲在没人的泳池。

他被下药了。就算是推掉全部应酬，吃的喝的用的甚至在学校的东西都会经过一遍过滤，但还是被下了很猛的药。  
意识越来越模糊的边伯贤，根本想不起漏洞在哪儿，只能期望金俊勉能快点。

正忍不住想跳进水里，边伯贤感觉到有个人蹲在他面前。  
努力睁开眼，却以为自己已经出现幻想。  
“金珉锡……”

来人只是轻叹口气，然后把他背起来往外走。

醒来时，发现自己在一个布置温馨的房间里，躺着的自己被几个小枕头包围。  
边伯贤警惕地打开门，观察了后发现是一个独居小公寓的感觉。

打开门看见一旁像是隔音墙的装饰，忍不住伸手戳了下，然后顺着纹理划过去，像划过琴键版，头上真传来很小的音效。  
“你还真有兴致。”转角一个人双手捧着什么靠着墙，看着边伯贤有些孩子的举动，笑了。

倒是边伯贤看清人后愣住，只能一直重复喃喃，“真的是你……”  
金珉锡递过手上的一杯水，另一只手给他口服片。  
“你应该是被人下催情药所以发情期提早了，先吃了吧。”

边伯贤才想把口服片给吞下，听到这句话，看向金珉锡。  
对方只是很坦荡地看向他，“AO信息素有独特的味道，你没发觉？”  
愣了下，然后像是想起什么的，全身的衣服翻了一遍，找到了纽扣有些不一样。

金珉锡见他这样，凑近看闻一闻后明白了边伯贤为什么感受不到。  
“这应该是遮盖你信息素的香水片，你家真是……”摇摇头。  
边伯贤无语，所以那些人才想着下药吗？

“吃了口服片后来吃点东西吧，被催情的话也影响体力……”金珉锡正想转身走向厨房，却感受到身后猛然爆发的信息素。  
回过身才发现边伯贤半裸着，手拿着校服上衣，一脸阴冷。

接着一手撕了，踩过布料碎片，边伯贤向客厅走去。  
金珉锡拾起碎片，并找出自己的衣服丢给边伯贤，让他穿了。  
边伯贤套上衣服时，顺手抓着在他一旁的金珉锡，拉着一起坐下。

没等金珉锡反应过来，边伯贤一副很累的样子推了下对方的腿然后眯起双眼躺上去。  
被边伯贤整得一脸呆懵的金珉锡只是低头看着自己腿上的人。  
回过神来时，那人已经睡着了。

无奈的，他只好调整了下自己的姿势，拿出手机给金俊勉发了信息。  
陪着安睡的边伯贤，不知不觉他也跟着睡着。

金珉锡是被热醒的，睁开眼睛看到的是抱着自己发抖的边伯贤。  
这不寻常的体温，加上没有遮掩信息素，这是又发情了？！  
“边伯贤！边伯贤！看着我！”双手扣住边伯贤冒着汗的脸，只感觉很烫。  
“靠，这催情药到底什么效果，怎么几次的抑制剂和药片都挡不住！”

边伯贤突然推开他，滚到沙发另一端，只是摇着头。  
金珉锡顿时明白，他怕是忍到极限了，连他特制加镇静剂成分的都撑不过半天。  
想伸出手时，却不敢再往前。

一旦碰触，肯定就要……  
“打……继续打……快……”边伯贤努力拼凑出自己想说的话，他绝对不允许自己伤害金珉锡。  
即使体内A的天性快撕裂他，唯有金珉锡绝对不能碰。

客厅里只剩下边伯贤隐忍的痛苦呻吟，一只手掰开他紧握的手指，接着一个吻落到他唇上。  
“伯贤。”一声轻唤，像是默许般的话传入耳朵，若有似无的薰衣草香让边伯贤被意识控制，拉过金珉锡。

湿吻加上边伯贤不再压抑的信息素，金珉锡只感觉到自己被薄荷味包围着。毫无经验的两人不停地交换彼此的味道，不安又安心。  
逐渐燥热的身体，互相伸出手给对方扒开了衣物，双双倒在沙发上时无法言语，依附着彼此的体温。  
撑起身子，边伯贤艰难地看着金珉锡，“可以吗？”  
金珉锡只是拉下边伯贤，堵上嘴巴，一条腿勾着对方的腰，已有湿意的下身磨蹭着对方。

“我……不会……标记你的……”边伯贤被金珉锡撩拨得直接挺进那发热的后穴，但强留住一丝理智和金珉锡保证。  
这是他保护金珉锡的决心。

金珉锡一愣，他没想到边伯贤在爆发的边缘还顾虑自己。  
回想起，那时候边伯贤哥哥还在的时候，两人一起读书的模糊时刻。  
但很快的因为边伯贤的动作，他只能随之沉溺下去。

本能似的交欢，金珉锡被撞得痛哼一声，喷洒在两人腹间。  
因为高潮而加紧的后穴，紧得边伯贤也感到疼痛，慢慢缓下动作趴在金珉锡耳边深呼吸。  
金珉锡下意识伸手抚摸边伯贤蓬松的后脑勺，像是安抚小狗狗般，自己继续在欲望里失神。

听到耳边伯贤小声的道歉，金珉锡偏过头只看到他泛红的颈项。  
手指滑向边伯贤颈后轻点几下，虽然没说出口，但边伯贤明白了金珉锡的安慰。

还未褪下的燥热继续吞噬着两人，缓慢的律动再次加速，金珉锡咬上边伯贤的肩膀，断断续续的呻吟不能停止。

不知道做了多久，挂在边伯贤肩膀上的腿开始酸麻，金珉锡被刺激得再次释放时，边伯贤赶紧抽出自己射在了对方小腹上。  
紧抱着对方，两人的第一次结束。

谁都没注意到金珉锡手机闪了又闪，一堆未接来电。

互相在彼此怀里醒来的早晨，似梦非梦。但边伯贤不爽的是，竟然是被门铃吵醒。  
金珉锡只是翻身继续睡，边伯贤靠上他胸膛，迷恋般久久不肯移动开来。  
门铃继续响起。  
边伯贤直觉门外的人是来找自己的。

轻手轻脚地下床，给金珉锡盖好被子后来到客厅。  
沉默地看着监视器，边伯贤想起昨天那锤击心脏的愤怒。  
能对他下药的人现在也只能是亲近的人，最近亲近的人五只手指都能数完，对于门外的那人他也无法放心了。

“别胡乱猜测，他就算害你也会害死自己。”金珉锡伸过手按开了门，捏了下边伯贤的脸。  
边伯贤只是伸长手，紧紧抱着他。

金俊勉有点尴尬地扣着手，他能明白边伯贤会想怀疑自己，认识的人里也就他家有医生，自己也选修药剂系。  
但多尴尬也必须弄清楚疑点。

“其实在你打电话给我之前，我就收到匿名信息说你被下药了。我找人追踪只查到空号，所以我担心自己被监视才告诉珉锡。”  
边伯贤拿出自己另一只手机给吴世勋发送一堆信息，听着金俊勉的话。  
“抱歉，怀疑了你。可是现在想想，时机太巧合。”看了眼最新吴世勋发来的消息，边伯贤基本能确定是谁下的手。

“珉锡昨天也给了我一些人物名单，查了下，有个人能对得上。”  
“金钟仁。”边伯贤和金珉锡异口同声，金俊勉只是点点头。“对，他被带回国了。”

“他野心那么大？”边伯贤继续刷着吴世勋不断的来信，然后递给金珉锡。  
金珉锡不明所以地瞄了下，脸色突然冷冽。  
“他10岁时候过继给金启胜，一直接受AO的双向教育，这次回来明显就是针对你。”  
“靠，真当我是什么都吃得下吗？”边伯贤打给吴世勋，“金启胜那老不死你给我往死里整，还有那个金钟仁。拍那照片的人找到了给我，我要用。”

金俊勉莫名地看向他，边伯贤电话挂断后把手机给他。  
是昨天金珉锡把边伯贤放上车后座的照片。  
明明他安排了代理司机给金珉锡，不可能有人认得那辆车……想到此，金俊勉慌了。

“三天，你那里的内鬼也给我翻出来。”边伯贤半躺在沙发上，看着天花板。  
伸手轻轻拉住金珉锡的衣角，边伯贤压抑着自己想寻找金珉锡体温的心情，一遍又一遍地提醒自己要忍住还不是时候。

金珉锡把自己的手轻放在他手上，只是搭着，没有交握。  
这样就好。


	5. 05

时间飞逝，边伯贤选择在家高考，也请了私教继续大学课程。  
那天的事，除了不能再开口的人，只有他们三人知道。金珉锡也没再和他联络，虽然他们的消息还是会传到彼此耳中。

金启胜在拘留所被下药，每一天加重药剂，直到他出庭的那天在警车里暴毙而亡。同一天，边伯贤也暗中给了话，边氏再接受金氏任何要求直接从家族除名。  
金俊勉为了避嫌，有什么事也通过吴世勋转达。  
“这样当朋友还挺累。”金珉锡笑他，金俊勉也无奈地笑了。  
“可不吗？什么家族不家族，这都什么年代了。”

金珉锡不可置否，大家也只想要利益，家族就是个幌子也是个捷径。可是他一直有个想法却不能和金俊勉说。  
那一夜，他感受到的是边伯贤另一个想法。

摧毁边氏。  
可是边氏牵扯太多……其他家族也有边氏的人，但他觉得边伯贤是能做到的。  
只是还是算了，他本来就是不打算插手才让自己远离那圈子。  
“下星期的手术，世勋说他会安排在军方医院。”  
金俊勉念出刚收的信息，和金珉锡对看一眼。  
“……我还真是第一次见到有人能支持另一半做这手术。”

金珉锡对这句话没什么反感，喝一口啤酒，把笑意一起都吞下去。  
另一半这词儿，也不是不适合。

“那你给吴世勋发一句，手术那天来见我，有礼物给他。”

吴世勋坐在走廊手里把玩着U盘边喝着咖啡，别人看着他像是体贴在等金珉锡手术完毕，但他不过是被人使唤来去。  
忍不住翻了个白眼，拿出转接头把U盘的资料都传到手机里，接着把U盘丢进咖啡里。

不得不感叹因为这两人他都习惯把转接头随身带，吴世勋看着资料拿出另一个手机，给边伯贤发了秘密聊天。  
想了下再发一句，“十分钟后找你。”

把金珉锡安然的样子拍了下来发给边伯贤，吴世勋才想转身离开，一个人却推门而入。  
反射性地拿出没笔盖的钢笔，笔头对着来人。  
“别紧张，要有什么事我也不会蠢到来你面前耍。”那人只是按下他的手，拿过钢笔塞回他的西装口袋。  
“但你出现就是个问题，朴灿烈。再不出去……”  
“我知道你不会再相信我，但我只想告诉你，让边伯贤别急着东城西那块地，等我出手了他再动也不迟。”

不等吴世勋回话，朴灿烈看了一眼还在麻醉中的金珉锡，转身离开。

边伯贤看着手机里的照片，每次吴世勋发给他后都会第一时间存下。每次毁掉手机前一定把这些照片存下，然后再放到新手机里。  
这样维持都三年了。  
只有他自己知道，每次的手术都想陪着他，让他醒过来第一眼就是看见自己，而不是孤单一个人。  
每次这样想，就会更讨厌自己站得还不够高。

虽然倒了一个金启胜，还有无数个暗处盯着的人。  
他无法忍受自己的无能害了自己的最爱。

一阵铃声打断了边伯贤的思绪，看到来电他马上接起来。“什么事？”  
——刚朴灿烈来过，让我转告你先别动城西那块地。  
“城西那地？我还没……”边伯贤马上明白过来，“金珉锡是不是给了你什么？”  
——对，我刚仔细看了眼，都是金钟仁地下的生意。  
“还真是不能小看他，把他软禁在意大利都能操控那些事。”  
——等下给你发几个名字，都是军火大佬。或许我们能拿下这几个。

看着吴世勋发来的几个名字，边伯贤揉了揉太阳穴，笑了。  
这几个大佬都是他想尽办法要找到的人，金珉锡还一次找齐了，甚至还列出能见面的方法。  
虽然他们彼此都没明说，边伯贤也不敢太自信金珉锡对他是不是也同样的感觉。  
但他能确定自己即使没有分化，还是会被金珉锡吸引。

那股超脱的坚强和温柔，就算周围再怎么把他弄脏，他还是挺直着身子往前走。  
边伯贤对小时候的事没留着多少记忆，对于大哥也只有模糊的印象，所以也想不起金珉锡小时候的模样。  
那天手掌相贴的温度，让他梦见有个幼嫩的声音对他说，伯贤没事的，大哥虽然不在了可是还有我。  
梦里他怎么都看不见那人，但握住他手的温度，和金珉锡一样。

不管是调查后的移情作用，或是不知情下的一见钟情，边伯贤都不觉得这是冲动的感情。  
每每想到金珉锡的事都能让他越想越深，刚才的通话都被暂时抛下。

手机一个震动，唤回出走的精神，边伯贤打开一看差点没把手机摔落。  
——金珉锡失踪了。  
还没来得及反应，又一个短信。  
——来LE酒店904号房，记得关手机。

边伯贤也不多想，赶紧做了掩护就冲到酒店。虽然没署名但他知道是金珉锡发来的短信。  
虽然摘腺体手术不需要长时间修养，但计算下这麻醉时间应该才刚过不久，人就马上离开医院，非常不对劲。  
他给吴世勋发了个短信后就关手机，随便在一个露天停车场停了后反穿外套就赶紧往酒店赶。

门一打开，边伯贤还没踏进去人就倒在了自己怀里。  
突然冲击鼻腔的信息素让他明白，但今天中午不是才刚手术吗？把金珉锡带到床上，伸手摸过后颈，的确是有手术的痕迹。  
金珉锡轻握住他的手，摇摇头。“帮我……”  
边伯贤才想到出门匆忙，忘了随身带抑制剂，真像让吴世勋送点过来时，金珉锡翻身把他压在身下。  
“帮我……”啃咬着边伯贤的下巴，金珉锡的意志力正在被迅速摧毁。

接触到信息素后，边伯贤也被撩起了欲望。一个使力让两人变换姿势，为了不让金珉锡感到压力，他伸手把床头的灯关了。  
“嘘……是我……”可能忍得太难受，金珉锡埋在他肩头带着哭腔一直呼唤他名字。边伯贤一边亲吻他一边褪去两人的衣服，这不寻常的发情不是他失控的理由。

有过经验的身体，解除长时间的禁欲后，只能任由欲火在体内乱窜。边伯贤伸手探向金珉锡下身，湿滑程度让他迷醉，就算是准备好性爱的程度，他还是想做好前戏。  
低下头唇齿并用，在泛红的胸膛落下一个又一个的痕迹，轻舔上乳头时金珉锡弓起了身子，一手搭在边伯贤手上，刺激着自己的阴茎。

边伯贤抽出手滑向后穴，双重刺激下对方忍不住射了。还没缓过神来，金珉锡只觉得后穴的瘙痒被磨蹭，接着被顶撞的满足感随之而来。  
他紧抱着边伯贤，完全抛弃理智，就算是自己也觉得奇怪，但也经不住身体的本能一直向对方索取。  
久违的被薄荷味道包围着，心里的不安被抚平，但身体的燥热感越来越强烈。

金珉锡疯狂地想要边伯贤标记他，即使他知道标记的后果，可是满脑子只有这个想法。

边伯贤像是感知到他的想法，双手捧着他的脸，两人下身紧紧交合中对视。  
“现在不会标记你，但未来一定会。”  
摇头，一直摇头，金珉锡说不出口的话，边伯贤明白。

长久以来的坚持被考验着，他明白金珉锡在和自己斗争着，所以他愿意强忍住那该死的天性。  
“不……不是……”金珉锡突然身子一僵，后穴的紧缩碾压者边伯贤的分身，两人一起高潮了。

“珉锡，看着我，是我。”边伯贤庆幸留住一丝理智没太深入，不然他该捶死自己。  
“伯贤……暂时标记我……”  
听到这句话时，边伯贤忍不住又硬了。  
“我知道是你，所以……”金珉锡再次把自己埋进边伯贤颈间，后面的话让他听不清。  
但金珉锡的双手紧紧扣住他的肩膀，完全信任的把后颈裸露出来

“可是……”  
“别可是，等下我再告诉……你快点……”再次涌起的情欲袭向金珉锡，忍不住动了下，连带刺激到边伯贤。  
边伯贤再也忍不住地轻咬住腺体，注入了些信息素后，两人再度纠缠。  
两人的信息素再次融合，不管不顾地做了几次后相拥而眠。


	6. 06

金珉锡昏昏沉沉地让边伯贤给他清理，他很多话想说，无奈身体的不听话让他感到有些焦虑。  
感受到他的情绪，边伯贤一直在他耳边安抚他，时不时伸出手轻点着颈后的腺体，让金珉锡放松地睡去。

吴世勋来敲门时，边伯贤正准备处理换房的事。  
“我用助理名字开了一间，去那儿吧。”吴世勋抽出房卡，交给身旁的助理，让边伯贤带着金珉锡去新的房间。  
小心抱起沉睡的金珉锡，边伯贤看了一眼吴世勋身旁的人转身离开。  
“他留你到今天，你应该明白什么原因。”吴世勋仔细检查了一遍房间的每个角落，给助理提醒了一句。  
“我明白。刚收到的消息要告诉边总吗？”助理低下头。  
“你听说过我上一个助理的事吗？”吴世勋答非所问，但助理听出了话中的话，一时控制不住腿软地朝着他方向跪下。  
“我不是在探听……”  
蹲下来抬起助理的头，吴世勋笑了，“终究还是不明白呢。”

这时门外的两个保镖把助理带走，吴世勋想了下还是使用红外线扫描一次房间。  
当在浴室的毛巾里发现针孔摄影机时，忍不住叹了口气。那两人也不过是刚成年不久，何必把他们当成箭靶那样想尽办法射穿毁灭。  
“我这也才成年呢操。”打电话到大厅退房了后，弄坏针孔摄影机并冲下地下水道后离开。

看着边伯贤熟练但小心地把抑制剂推进金珉锡体内，还把降温用的湿毛巾敷在他额头上时，吴世勋觉得这表格莫名的陌生起来。  
毕竟这两个哥哥都没正经八百谈过一次恋爱，可是做的事情已经是恋人以上的程度。

吴世勋定的是日式套房，边伯贤轻轻拉起隔板后，示意对方到角落聊，为了不吵醒金珉锡。  
“昨天手术的人都失踪，监视画面也被人替换过。早上朴灿烈送来一段影片……手术的是俊勉哥他爸。”  
边伯贤停下喝水的动作，脑子把所有可疑的地方顺过一遍。  
安排军方医院是为了避开闲杂人等，他明白所有人表面上不知道他和金珉锡的事，可是多么密不透风的掩饰总是会有人查到。  
军方医院不是随便能安插人的地方，金俊勉家没有任何官职能升上去。

“那人我刚处理掉了，你留着他是为了引蛇出洞，可是没想到却是引到珉锡哥身上。”吴世勋掏出棒棒糖拆了纸咬一口，含在嘴里脑子也把事情顺理一遍。  
“这和金钟仁肯定脱不了关系，所以当年俊勉他查不到的原因大概也能猜到，他知道自己爸被煽动选择站队。”  
“哥打算找他吗？”  
边伯贤看了一眼手机，“他夹在中间也为难这么久，放过他吧。”毕竟是金俊勉告诉他说金珉锡失踪，他阻止不了自己的父亲，想着自己能暗中帮忙金珉锡的吧。  
但金俊勉终究不是城府的人，能防得了一个人，也防不了还有其他人。

“我会和珉锡商量，也是时候公开了。”  
吴世勋望向他，不语。边伯贤也只是转动着手机，看向吴世勋。

“多几双眼睛看着，我更能闹起来。”边伯贤微昂起下巴，露出当年下定决心要毁掉边氏时的笑容。  
美丽又嗜血。

吴世勋每次想起这笑容，都会心疼这两个哥哥。如果作为普通人的话他们是不是能早早在一起了。  
但世上没有如果。

金珉锡不知道自己睡了多久，再醒来时候房间内灯光明亮，窗帘拉着看不到外边的情况。  
而边伯贤坐在床头，一边滑着手机，一边手里写着什么。  
侧过头由下往上看着边伯贤，金珉锡觉得这从来没看过的边伯贤面貌，有些性感。  
边伯贤察觉到他醒了，赶紧放下手上的事，拿起一旁的体温计，看了下信息素数值正常。

“还好吗？肚子饿的话先吃些布丁，等下我叫人送餐点上来。”  
金珉锡听话地由着边伯贤给他安排，喂到眼前的布丁张口吞下，喂到眼前的水张口喝下。  
把叫来的汉堡薯条全都吃完，金珉锡终于觉得自己活过来了。  
正想着怎么开口，他听到边伯贤说，“珉锡，我要和你坦白。”

金珉锡一时意会不了，想了下小声地问，“你是要告白吗？”  
边伯贤想一下，笑没了眼睛。“好像也可以？的确顺序要先搞对。”

金珉锡好笑地看着边伯贤收拾好东西后，双腿并拢双手放在发腿上一脸严肃，“金珉锡，我喜欢你。”  
还没等金珉锡回应，边伯贤却自己笑场。  
“真没诚意，可是我们默契怎么那么好？”金珉锡倒是很随意地把玩着杯子，把最后一口水喝下，也写着边伯贤的姿势，“边伯贤，我喜欢你。”

几秒沉默后，两人笑倒在沙发两端。

边伯贤首先缓过来，把自己挪到金珉锡身旁，调整了下姿势一把揽过金珉锡，把自己靠在对方背上，紧紧贴着。  
两人的双腿纠缠着，金珉锡清晰感受到身后的人心跳和自己的心跳频率渐渐一致。  
好似天生就那么契合。

“你是什么时候喜欢我？”边伯贤用脑袋磨蹭金珉锡的肩膀，让人忍不住想到一只小狗狗在和人撒娇的模样。  
金珉锡低头看了下交叉在自己腰间的双手，右手穿过边伯贤的左手，十指紧扣。  
“就是这样的时候。你不大记得以前的事是因为你爷爷给你洗了记忆。你小时候特别黏大哥，兄长如父，大哥也的确比双亲更照顾你。”

还记得大哥第一次把金珉锡领到在边伯贤眼前。小小的边伯贤玩得没形象，躺在地上露出小肚皮，看到大哥赶紧爬起身，好奇地看向他。  
“你好呀，从今以后有珉哥哥陪玩了。”边伯贤蹦跶到他眼前，双手拉着他，笑得特别开心。  
眼睛弯弯的，嘴巴方方的，金珉锡觉得好可爱。

后来发生太多事，大哥帮忙他逃离了金家，保护好妹妹。他和边伯贤相处的时间更多，也许是年纪相近，边伯贤越来越依赖他，他也乐意照顾这个弟弟。  
大哥去世时候，金珉锡也亲眼见边伯贤怎么哭累了睡，醒了又哭。瘦小身子没吃东西病倒，还在惦记着自己的哥哥。  
那时候边伯贤刚上中学，没什么经历过伤痛的他，每次在金珉锡面前哭着说想哥哥。

所以在边老爷子决定给自己孙子洗掉记忆时，他不忍心反对。让边伯贤相信大哥是病逝，而不是被仇杀。  
但眼见边伯贤被逼着与自己疏远，金珉锡还是难受的。也是那时候他明白自己早对这个弟弟有了别样心思。  
当自己分化后，他接受了老爷子的要求选择离开，他也知道边伯贤会在一次次的记忆清洗后忘记他。

后来选择手术，是在得知边伯贤分化后。金珉锡太明白这些家族各种破烂事，为了不害边伯贤，他需要隐藏自己的存在。  
只是没想到，自己还是救下了边伯贤。也不知是什么神奇的缘分，边伯贤喜欢上自己。

边伯贤安静地听着，时不时用脑袋转个方向蹭一下。不着痕迹地调整着彼此的姿势，待金珉锡发觉时，自己被人完全锁在怀里。  
“看来我这天性是刻在骨子里。我知道那老头给我清洗记忆的事，说到底还是我自愿接受。”下巴靠在金珉锡肩上，边伯贤前所未有的满足。  
“再次见到你，我隐约就觉得不像是一见钟情，调查到那些事后，我明白了。我自己潜意识里留着一些对你的感觉，所以再重遇之后爆发开来。”

放开金珉锡，边伯贤坐到地板上，抬头看向对方。“虽然下定决心不再招惹你，可是那天……”  
金珉锡也跟着坐到了地上，两人面对面，认真地看向对方。  
“那天果然是最重要的一天呐。真巧，我也是那天决定好不再隐藏。”  
边伯贤被金珉锡的直球打得一愣，忘记自己本来要说的话。当对方的脸突然放大在眼前，他才会过神自己被压倒。  
“不行啊，你可是御A，那么容易被扑倒吗？”  
才想使力，金珉锡却低下了头亲吻上边伯贤，“昨天的手术根本没做，当我察觉到时已经被打了麻醉和催情剂，所以醒来后我只能找你帮忙。”  
“在等你的时候，我猜想是有人要曝光你和我的事，我决定将计就计……”感觉到自己体内开始燥热起来，金珉锡赶紧起身坐到一旁，抓着自己手臂强忍着意识。

“我们一起……解决……让你标记我是我的……选择……”  
边伯贤感受到他的情绪波动，紧扣住他的手，不让他抓伤自己。“珉锡。”  
“伯贤，标记我。”金珉锡坚定地看着边伯贤。

因为相信他，所以没关系。


	7. 07

选择不再小心翼翼后，两人的进展神速，甚至有些纵欲过度。  
边伯贤紧抱着金珉锡等回神时，手机已经被来电搞得自动关机，可是他却不想管。而怀里的金珉锡也因为体力流失显得无神，只知道双手抱着对方。  
长时间被强效的抑制剂压制住，一旦失控两人无法停下。

混沌之间，金珉锡像是听到了门铃声。想推一把边伯贤却发现自己真抬不起手来，金珉锡觉得自己后颈也有些痛。  
“伯贤……门铃……还有我后颈……”  
听到“后颈”边伯贤赶紧回神，努力撑起自己，把金珉锡的身子稍微抬起，看到后颈他咬下的皮肤竟然有些泛红。  
“好像咬得太用力了。”

边伯贤赶紧到浴室放了热水，扶着金珉锡踩进去后，自己才到厨房找点果汁来喝。  
看到来电显示时，却犹豫着该不该开门。  
虽然两人没再躲藏，可是知道这事儿的也就吴世勋。  
最后还是按了开门键。

“啊，原来你在。打你手机没接我还以为你出差了。”金俊勉拎着一个背包走了进来，这有点凉的天他竟然满头都是汗。  
“你是跑着过来吗？”边伯贤接过他手里的包，看他不只额头连背后都湿了一片。  
金俊勉拿过他手里的果汁什么也不管就一口灌了下去，看得边伯贤还是去给他拿一瓶水。

喝下半瓶水缓过气来的金俊勉，直接坐在地上靠着墙休息。“包里都是你们需要的，这段时间尽量别通过其他人拿抑制剂。”  
边伯贤打开背包愣了，这简直是药房进货的量，还有强效不同，打针或是口含，甚至新型的贴片。  
“我刚也是为了多过金家眼线，又搭电梯又走楼梯的，你怎么还直接住顶楼了我靠。”  
看着金俊勉给他讲解所有包里的东西，边伯贤心里感到抱歉。  
“知道我爸行动失败后，我想你们应该也会查到，心想还是自己来说比较好。”

金俊勉知道，金珉锡和边伯贤是真的聪明，并不是外界说的只是小心思多。有些事情没说开，不代表他们真不知情。边伯贤没为难他，也是他决定继续暗中帮他们的决心。  
他虽然不知道父亲什么时候开始参与到其中，母亲知情或不他也不想去弄明白，只是觉得为什么非得要无辜的人受害。  
看着原本无忧无虑的边伯贤变得隐忍甚至开始出现嗜虐的情况，虽然在金珉锡眼前都会收敛……但他还是担心。

来之前问过吴世勋，对方暗示他情况后，金俊勉觉得也是时候了。大家都是成年人了，总不能再让上一代的权利纠纷都影响了他们。  
已经开始实习的他，多方和医院里的前辈们探听，才惊觉这些年父亲的权利渗透达到看不见的地方。吴世勋曾经让他别再打听下去，好好当一个普通人，之后用医术救人就好。  
可都是他的朋友，他的朋友们，他做不到视而不见。

直到打听到地下流动的最大药库背后竟然是金珉锡在掌管，金俊勉才明白了吴世勋的话，也明白了边伯贤渐渐不再给他说这些事的用意。  
那他能做的只有这些，也开始参与到医院的研究计划，然而这时候的他没想到，这研究以后会用到自己的朋友身上。

边伯贤一手搭在金俊勉肩上，“你不是你父亲，别想那么多。本来就指望从你这里拿抑制剂了，以后还得靠你医病呢。”  
金俊勉低下了头，心里复杂。

“俊勉你来了，最近医院走得开吗？”金珉锡慢吞吞地从房里出来，看到来人也不怎么意外。  
对方只是摇摇头，金珉锡也明白这些都需要时间，这人实在太善良了。“我刚叫了外卖，等等一起吃吧。”

“哦对，朴灿烈等下会过来，我要和他商量点事。”语毕，正在翻冰箱的金珉锡听到客厅传来不大不小的声响。  
边伯贤一脸奇怪地看着金俊勉，对方慢慢地弯下腰拿起水瓶放到桌上后，什么也没说直接走到门口，凑巧的门铃声响起。

边伯贤按下开门键，看到门口的金俊勉和朴灿烈对望，然后朴灿烈就拉着人摔上门走了。  
来到客厅的金珉锡也相对无言，“……该不会是真的吧？”  
边伯贤回头看向他，一边整理东西。“应该吧，他们三人别扯到我们就好。可是没想到金俊勉会被朴灿烈标记，好神奇。”  
金珉锡捏一把边伯贤腰间肉，要他别幸灾乐祸。

边伯贤顺势抓着他手，把人拉到眼前对着嘴巴亲上去，一来一往没控制住信息素时，门铃又再响起，提醒外卖送到了。  
金珉锡把人推去拿外卖，这时手机来了短信。  
——不想金俊勉出事，现在就回金家。  
“珉锡，世勋说朴灿烈车被撞，被送到院只有他一人，同车的俊勉不见……”边伯贤拎着外卖，念着自己手机里的短信时，厨房里传来一声怒吼。

“金钟仁，你要是敢动金俊勉就别想活过今晚！”

暴怒的金珉锡信息素爆发开来，薰衣草味道里竟夹杂着迷迭香，边伯贤赶紧抱紧他，打入镇静剂后在他耳边轻声安抚他。  
怀里的人渐渐平静下来，看着那紧皱的眉头，把人抱得更紧。  
边伯贤觉得，金珉锡对金钟仁的反应这么大，看来还有些事还没查出来。

靠坐在床头，一手安抚着金珉锡后颈，边伯贤给吴世勋发信息后，打开自己另一部手机，点开定位，马上来电显示。  
给金珉锡盖好被子，他走到床边接起电话。  
“一小时内，我要金钟仁所有资料。包括他以KAI名义在做的事，全部。”  
挂了电话关掉定位，边伯贤躺到床上继续安抚那沉睡的人。

他时不时会想，为什么他们要活得那么累。如果不出生在这样的家庭里，分化之后时不时也能正常生活？  
还是A和O都注定迷失在生活的推拉里？O就活该被欺负依赖A吗？  
每次忆起以前为了不向命运妥协而躲开自己的金珉锡，边伯贤总觉得能为他做的实在太少。不说在这国度里已经失衡的阶级，这该死的天性总是折磨着好多人。  
不由得羡慕Beta能活得坦荡荡的。

那边的效率一直在线，边伯贤计算着时间重新打开定位就收到了他要的东西。  
他看完后，突然有些感谢老爷子并没有过早给他参与到斗争里。把手机关了后，边伯贤一头埋进金珉锡怀里，四肢纠缠在一起，他不由得后怕起来。  
信息素的味道因为个人体质都会不一样，但会因为情绪波动而变化是非常稀有的情况。  
金珉锡似乎也不知道自己有这样的变化。

难道是有什么小细节，他们错过了？


	8. 08

在陪伴着金珉锡的同时，边伯贤细想回以前的事，盘算着如果把计划提前，势必要先把金家的经济链全部断掉。  
但现在金钟仁的出现，那人握在手里的肯定是他没查到并端掉的组织。

金珉锡其实早就醒过来，只是沉重的脑袋让他不想起身，任由自己被回忆侵蚀全身。  
听边伯贤拿着手机不停敲打着，许久他才坐起身子，“别问了，短时间你也查不出什么，我告诉你。”  
边伯贤转过头，见他怏怏的，丢下手机爬上床紧抱着他。

“金钟仁真正的身世你应该也查过，都是表面资料。他实际上是爷爷私生子，过继也不过是名声好点，早在你把他丢去英国之前，爷爷早就给他免死金牌。”  
边伯贤愣了下只把金珉锡抱得更紧，开在他肩头听着对方像心死般的说着自己家事。  
“免死金牌其实也就是继承权利，爷爷没死之前他都不能上位，但谁敢动他就会被马上除名。说到底，他要我回去也是为了你……”

觉得好累，金珉锡把自己蜷缩在边伯贤怀里，怎么都逃不开的金家宿命，似乎掏空他的所有。  
其实他并没有想过未来，没分化前一直考虑怎么保护妹妹，分化后想的是怎么逃开金家。  
和边伯贤的重遇完全在意料之外，就算儿时的感觉有了变化，他并不觉得自己可以恋爱结婚。  
“接下来我要说的事，你听过别记着，然后……”金珉锡语调渐小，他不敢想若是真的分手，已深入骨髓的感情能割舍吗？

“你想都别想，先听我说。”或许真是因为属性相吸，边伯贤都能猜到金珉锡想法。他不会生气金珉锡的退缩，只会心疼他的不自私。  
计划失败也无所谓，那时候我们就到一个小镇生活，当个普通人。

安排的线人传来金俊勉只是被软禁，日常的生活在金家老宅内，金钟仁也没再有什么动作。  
金珉锡暂时安心下来，盘算着怎么对付金钟仁的计划，站在窗口边背对着门口，并没察觉到书房门被推开。  
“虎组的消息通常不会错，但现在我们拿不准他势力渗透到哪一层，所以这几天把整肃的消息放出去。”  
金珉锡手指轻轻拨弄着窗帘，看着窗外那一片无云的天空，“比起警察的内鬼，还不如背叛者可怕。”  
“义父，这件事您就别插手了，我会让眼镜蛇去的。”刚挂电话就被人从身后抱住，金珉锡才发现房内一阵薄荷味道。

“……你都听到了？”金珉锡还有一层身份并没有和边伯贤说，心想还不是时候，嘴唇却被咬一口。  
边伯贤没回答，只是顺势地把人压在窗口上，不再压抑信息素。金珉锡一时觉得头昏脑胀，想推开对方却被抱得更紧。  
越发浓烈的味道让他明白过来，该不会是边伯贤的易感期吗？  
金珉锡身体不由自主地软下来，就快站不稳时听见边伯贤说，“我要你。”

激烈的亲吻中随手扒开彼此的裤子，潦草地做了些前戏边伯贤把人翻过身直接挺入到最深处，金珉锡还一个受刺激趴倒在沙发上。  
高挺的腰被边伯贤紧扣住，或深或浅的挺动伴随着粘腻的水声，听在耳中如同催情，金珉锡哽咽着伸手探向自己下身摇晃着的器官，在边伯贤顶弄到生殖腔忍不住射了出来。

第一次碰触到生殖腔口让边伯贤也差点缴械，强忍住射精感退出来，把金珉锡抱坐到自己身上，再次挺进后暂停动作，褪掉两人的衣服，看着高潮后还在抽气缓和自己的金珉锡，抖动的睫毛还有那微张的红唇，边伯贤觉得自己浑身温度再飙高。  
一边缓慢律动一边轻轻啃咬金珉锡的肩膀，亲吻到腺体时，闻到薰衣草中迷迭香让他一时愣神，但随即意识漂离，动作变得激烈起来。

突然被大动作颠簸的金珉锡紧抓着对方的肩膀，长时间被摩擦的穴道一直流出体液，下半身仿佛被边伯贤控制住那样提不起来，只能任由体重往下压，和边伯贤紧贴一起。  
“慢……慢点……”身体的感官被刺激到极点，眼泪自然被逼出来，金珉锡求饶着发狠抽送的边伯贤，可是体内却非常配合地紧咬着那狰狞的肉棒。  
边伯贤吻上金珉锡，换个姿势后再次用力冲撞起来。

被压在身下，双腿还被抬到对方肩膀挂着，金珉锡撇过头，泛红的脖颈引诱着边伯贤探下身，咬住腺体注入了自己的信息素。  
被快感和信息素包围的金珉锡狠狠缩紧自己的内部，挺起胸膛磨蹭对方的乳头，边伯贤再次深深顶弄到生殖腔口，金珉锡再次射精高潮后，他退到穴口也跟着释放出来。

连续的高潮让金珉锡昏昏沉沉，而边伯贤只觉得自己还不能冷静下来。  
把人抱回房间，对方还在迷迷糊糊时再次挺进湿润的后穴，双手滑到背后轻轻摩擦着金珉锡的蝴蝶骨，像是安抚也像在挑逗。  
浑身还是敏感状态的金珉锡扭动下身子，却牵动了体内那根肉棒。两人忍不住抽口气，边伯贤再也克制不住地，红着眼眶在对方体内进进出出。  
金珉锡双手拉下边伯贤，舌头霸道地掰开对方双唇，努力纠缠着对方的舌头，彻底沉溺在爱欲里。

自从尝到深处的欢愉，边伯贤会往生殖腔口重重顶弄后再退到小穴边缘，然后再往最深处一个深推，享受在内壁里的多重刺激。  
金珉锡也完全接受感官的失控，刺激尾椎的快感也让他一直锁紧小穴不让边伯贤退出。  
任由本能支配的两人纠缠一起，只属于对方。

几番来来往往的做爱，两人没发现窗外已完全天黑，房间内自动感应的灯亮起，可是却还停不下来。  
“等……啊……”背后靠在床头，半躺的姿势被迫看着两人交合，金珉锡闭起双眼在边伯贤肩膀上抓出一道血痕，释放了几次的阴茎让他觉得有点疼痛。  
“一起……”边伯贤探头咬上金珉锡的腺体，跟着高潮。

回过神来，边伯贤发现金珉锡昏睡过去。轻轻把人抱起到浴室清洗一遍，自己也冲过澡后，抱着金珉锡满足地躺在床上。  
突然想起手机留在书房，慢吞吞地磨到书房才发现金珉锡的电脑还开着。  
正想合上时瞄到邮箱的界面，发现到“眼镜蛇”三个字。  
边伯贤打开手机，自己的邮箱也躺着一个未读邮件。

像是想通了什么似的，边伯贤揉揉双眼笑了出来，满心无奈又忍不住想把那人捞起来再狠狠疼爱一番。  
所以，金珉锡是那个黑白两道都极度害怕的“雪狐”吗？


	9. 09

边伯贤整装回到公司召开临时股东大会，直接传达中断全部与金氏的合作同时要求股东里金家的人主动撤股。  
一时间边氏被外界揣测形势不明，加上金氏私下联合媒体抹黑边氏，放出各种小道绯闻，一边趁势打击边氏，一边以李氏为首在拉拢各个小股东。  
边伯贤早就料到这一步，让吴世勋收集好散股，以他义弟的身份进入股东，顺着报道打压小媒体，并购再转给三辰传媒。

三辰原本和两家都没多少牵扯，但因为金钟仁早前为了压下自己的报道，动用金氏投资的电视台暗指三辰造假新闻，三辰为了应付各界的猜疑加上检察官一轮又一轮的审问，在边伯贤主动伸出手要求合作便答应下来。  
边伯贤作为最大股东也没干涉新闻部，只要求报道亲自求证的事实，另一边又让吴世勋把假消息从地下传开，让金氏以为边氏和城南的一军火走私案有关。

金珉锡看着这几天的新闻轮报，还有精彩的股市情况，不免还是惊叹边伯贤的深谋远虑。以退为进，这本来就不是金家的作风。  
从来崇尚强与狠，烂饵死咬着都不会让给别人，再老谋深算的爷爷也失策很多次，要不是其他人的能力好继续拉到大投资，金氏不用打击都能整垮自己。  
“地下……那我来帮一把好了，只是有段时间不能见到伯贤……”

低头吸一口猫，金珉锡静下心打开电脑，默默地安排着之后的事。“小碳啊，我们有段时间要离开这儿，别太想伯贤啊。”  
躺在他大腿上的小碳，是边伯贤怕他一个人胡思乱想送的猫，每次见着一人一猫靠在一起，边伯贤总会笑金珉锡也是一只猫。  
关上电脑后，手机碰巧响了。听见特殊的来电铃声，金珉锡不由得心跳乱了拍。

——雪狐，金钟仁那里有动静。虽然我们压下所有货物，但惊动了警方。虎组那里的律师正在想办法把这事摘出去，也查到这批货是要运到日本那里，还在追查哪个黑社会要这批货。  
“眼镜蛇回复了吗？”  
——眼镜蛇说今晚会给消息。  
“边氏那走私的消息传到哪？”  
——除了我们势力范围内的都以为是真的。  
“联络入江做好准备，日本那里收到消息后应该会有动作。这次一定要至少灭掉金钟仁大部分的势力。金宅那里还好吗？”  
——金俊勉暂时没事。营救计划还继续吗？  
“继续观察边氏的动向，任何计划都不能伤害到金俊勉。”金珉锡看一眼电脑，“让眼镜蛇直接回复我。”

抱着小碳窝在沙发，金珉锡知道这几天边伯贤应该没空回家，只是稍微整理该带走的东西，虽然离开但还是想保留些什么。  
各种意义上来说这是他唯一的家，唯一能回的家，也是可以等待边伯贤的家。  
所以不能被破坏。  
手机再次响起，金珉锡深呼吸后接起。  
——雪狐你看了新闻吗？  
金珉锡一惊，赶紧拿出另一支日常用的手机刷新闻。“这是怎么回事！”  
——虽然我们做好各种防范但还是没想到金钟仁会直接出手。边总那里的情况已经稳定下来，金俊勉那里我已经命人待命好。

金珉锡紧握着手机，努力让自己镇定下来。“行动。药库转移好后马上炸了，留点线索指向金钟仁。”  
——明白，后续工作我会做好，请放心。  
赶到医院时，金珉锡碰见刚好离开踏出VIP病房区的吴世勋。  
吴世勋挥挥手，把他带到一边的休息室，在休息的特助马上离开并到病房门口守着。  
“他没事，进VIP也是为了转移视线。”吴世勋顿了下，看向金珉锡，“你炸了药库？”  
金珉锡藏在卫衣口袋里的双手一紧，也没打算瞒吴世勋。吴世勋的情报网比他更深，很多事情一查就懂。

手机来了信息。  
——事情都处理好。金俊勉已经安全安置到吴总旗下一酒店。东海岸那房子已经启动保安系统，可以马上入住。  
“我……要离开一段时间，伯贤还麻烦你多照看。”  
吴世勋眉头深锁滑着手机，再抬头看向金珉锡时，露出非常不解的表情。

“我累了，如果金钟仁没走到这一步或许我会让伯贤明着处理掉他。但事实证明善良真的没好结果。”  
金珉锡把他的计划简单地告诉吴世勋，“让我看他一眼再走吧。”

身穿隔离衣坐在床边，金珉锡哪能不明白吴世勋说的话都是在安慰他。  
早早接触地下药库的他，也不停地在学习药剂和简单的治疗方法。后来开始接触军火商，也开始学习些伤势的处理。  
金钟仁也不愧在英国秘密学习一些近程射击技术，边伯贤脖子的擦伤，左肩伤势的位置还得看边伯贤醒后再检查是否影响神经。  
轻轻撩起被子，手指轻轻在右胸点几下，看向呼吸机，看来致命伤是对准心脏。  
“看来你的身体还记得以前学的合气道……”右手小臂和手掌都有些擦伤，想必当时边伯贤及时闪躲，但还是避不开一连串的子弹攻击。

“看来眼镜蛇一时半会儿也回复不了我，那雪狐只好先离开一阵子。”金珉锡低下身子，小心地把项链绕了两圈挂在边伯贤的右手腕，尽量不碰触到纱布。  
只要事情都过去，我们还会再见的。

边伯贤醒过来已经是三天后的事。  
吴世勋告诉他所有事情，边伯贤第一次感受到信念崩塌的挫折。  
左手有些酸麻，医生说做复健就能恢复。  
右手挂着一条陌生项链，吊坠看出来是根据手画定制的爱心弓箭。

金珉锡真是混蛋。边伯贤把项链紧握在手里，闭起眼睛，不想再睁开眼。


End file.
